User talk:Ben 100022
Hi, welcome to NeoPets Guild! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:RJ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 19:43, 20 June 2009 OH NO! IT'S ME! AHHHH!--Sunny the Hedgehog 03:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) did you add me to the admins yet?--Sunny the Hedgehog 23:05, 23 June 2009 (UTC) User rights Just a little tidbit, there aren't "webmasters" here. Webmasters are responsible for the backend work such as code upkeep, patches, and upgrades to the software and extensions and making sure the site runs smoothly. That is the job of Wikia's technical staff. Bureaucrats are just...bureaucrats. They have no control or "power" here. Please see w:Wikia:Ownership. The only thing bureaucrats are responsible for are making new sysops and bureaucrats. On this note, keep in mind sysops already have the rollback right, so giving rollback to people who have sysop adds no extra rights. Have fun. — Charitwo (talk) 02:30, 24 June 2009 (UTC) uhh What's the site where they sell map pieces cheep?--'Ced1214Gimme your cheese! 12:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) take a look at this! yeah, i finally can upload my images! go on my profile at the Sonic Wiki and see my pics. Some of my other pics arent in there, they are exclusive i guess. but if you want to see them, then i will send them to you. hope you like this one! i can make one of Homer the Fox also, but i only know how to draw Aishas. see ya!--Sunny the Hedgehog 15:21, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Early History RJ founded this wiki when Wikia still had its earlier name of Wikicities. There were no articles, almost no templates and some of the functionality didn't exist yet. RJ started hundreds of pages about the species of creatures on NeoPets, the games and other activities, but the main purpose originally was to let people who wanted a Web site for their guild, but who didn't have an easy way to set one up (and back then there were fewer places that would provide hosting for multiple editors than there are now). RJ's guild, the Purple Light House, was the first one to use this site. You can't replace RJ, but you can play a very critical role. RJ doesn't have time to contribute much anymore or even to log on. I've been helping out periodically checking for vandalism or other things that need attention ever since the wiki was first founded. I'll let RJ know you're here. It's great that you're willing to take the wiki onto the next, more active phase. You don't have to do things like RJ did... although some of the "standards" here evolved over time for good reasons. I work mostly on other wiki, but let me know if you have questions or need help. I've always been a "regular" editor. I don't think I need any other permissions. Thanks for the message and for taking on the additional responsibilities! By the way, be careful about using images where the copyright owner hasn't given permission. Good luck! -- CocoaZen 17:50, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Sonamy4000. It looks like you have been having a lot of fun with the NeoPets Guild Wiki. It could still use some cleanup before being spotlighted; there are about 130 ; could you find them a home? Also it would be good to add an image to the mainpage; right now you just have a few icons. Let me know when you have taken care of these issues. On a side note, you might want to look through your ; you have a lot of blank and very short articles that could use some sorting out. That's not a spotlight requirement since you have 100 nonstub articles; just a suggestion. -- Wendy (talk) 03:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) well well well, long time no see! you are like never on the Sonic Wiki anymore. and we havent talked in a while. i think my neopets are dying cuz i cant find any food for them. i know where the food place is at though. when was the last time we talked? a loooong time ago! please come to SNN for once. see ya later!----Sunny the Hedgehog DONT TALK TO ME! 01:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Well Well, i'm thinking of letting Jdlady51 in control and she has 666 edits (=O). And i'm not on Neopets a lot, anymore.--Ced1214JuicyJuiceOnIRC 22:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Nah, coincidence--Ced1214JuicyJuiceOnIRC 22:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: I went to teh Dog Park. --Wonderweez (Talk) yay for the edits from you! i just saw the edits you made and was pleasantly surprised with the edits you made. i have been diligently working on improving the wiki for a while now because i felt this wiki was a bit....embarassing. I have come to rather enjoy working on this wiki and do it at my own leisurely pace. PS i hope you dont mind i merged your announcement with the old layout. i figured the old layout would be better then no layout until a new one is made. Also You mistakenly made a duplicate page for save the wheels so i deleted it. I had beat you to making one! :P RE: I had to go somewhere. 20:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez My plans for improving the wiki Now that the wiki is getting more actively updated, i should probobly inform you of my plans to avoid my plans for improving the wiki to avoid mine conflicting with yours editwise. My current personal main wiki goal is to make sure there is decent or better pages for all the non-sponsor games,well known neopets characters(such as fyora and sloth) and petpets. So im mainly focusing on improving the petpet,games and characters pages. When i create new pages, i put them into their proper categories so people can navigate to them from the sidebar if they happen to choose to browse. I plan to delete the game hints page eventually since it is basically the same as the games category. Im just keeping it around to use as a reference for now...however, i wont delete that page later if theres a good reason not to. I made a post about it on the talk page for the game hints page. Most of the pages that have images(except for maybe the species and style pages), the images are right-aligned, since thats the default when you add images. However, i noticed it seems you have been adding some images left-aligned instead. Just thought i should mention that so you can more easily help keep the wiki more uniform . The images on all pages could be changed to left-aligned but its unneccessary and i think its easier to go with the way things are, less work that way. Sidebar Fixed I reverted the sidebar because it was better then the updated one. I added the plushies category as a subcategory of the item category where it logically belongs. To delete or not to delete Im sorry, but I fail to sse the point of the Plushies (disambiguation) page with the plushies category since i personally just think its only creating unneeded work. I could see the point of it if searching for plushies took you to that page but searching for plushies takes you to the category page for plushies. I would just delete it again...but i dont want to get into a deletion war so i decided to give you the reasons i think it's not necessary so you can decide whether or not to keep it. I will abide by whatever you decide to do. Spotlight Request Hi. Neopets Wiki looks great -- you've obviously been working hard on it. A few tweaks are needed to meet the spotlight criteria. First could you add a link to somewhere in your sidebar menu? Second, you have over 200 . Could you please take care of them? Finally, your main page does not have any links to the main content. A list of major categories, or some sort of image gallery with links to major categories would be really helpful there. Please let me know when you have taken care of these issues. -- Wendy (talk) 04:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) u still here? hey. I had a neopets account ad was active on it fora few months, then Ileft . I haven't been to neopets in over a year. but I still know alot! I am great a5t taking pictures and have a revived interest in this topic.:) by the way, are you a beuracrat? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100330221342/ed/images/0/0c/Emblem-Anim-sentry-gun.gif Don't mess with me!!! Hello Hello I recently joined so i could help the wikipedia for my favoured game so hi Xxgreenbunnyxx 18:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) come back Hey ben. I hooked up the wikia and It's in the middle of a total revamp! And since your a crat, I want you to come back and be apart of it. So, as the head crat of the Neopets wiki, I ask you to return and help your wiki. Your experience and edits are admirable, and I need editors! Please reply. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk'']] 16:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC)